Untold Love
by Dragonclaw
Summary: Ok it about two Razielims in love, why is Raziel in all of this and why now it stops. Done
1. Default Chapter

Untold Love         By Dragonclaw 

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Reaver or Tabris, but I do own Dragonclaw.

Author notes~ this told from a point of view from Dragonclaw a Razielim and Tabris also a Razielim. It a start!

One day in Raziel's many hallways.

I saw his eyes strong but gentle. He had to be a lieutenant of Raziel, but what was his name? I needed to know. I could go up and ask, but if someone saw me. I would never live it down. I had to know. Maybe one of my friends would know. I would have to go and ask, but what if they did not know. I had to know! He had to be a great leader, or fighter. He had to be one or maybe two, but what if he was not. I can not think of that right now. He had to be a great warrior. I need him near me. To talk to and to love, but I am only a low lever Razielim. He would never be with him. Right now all I need was his name and then I would get a plan. I had to find out now! I think I am going to ask my friend who also saw him. 

            I saw her. Those eyes! I think that I am in love, but will I never see her again? I have to find her. I need to ask Raziel for the day off, or maybe two days. I will tell Lord Raziel all about her. He will know, but not just yet, I look for her myself. First I have to go ask Lord Raziel for the day off.


	2. This is Tabris.

Untold Love         By Dragonclaw 

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Reaver or Tabris, but I do own Dragonclaw and other people in the story. 

Chapter two: This is Tabris.

            So I walk to Lord Raziel office. What was I going to tell him? Like he would give me the day off to look for the girl. That would be the day. So what am I going to tell him? How about my mom is sick. Want I do not have a mom. Ok, how a friend is sick. Not that will not work because He would want to know who. So what am I going to tell him? Think fast. Ok, I got it. He find out soon or later. So I will tell him the truth. So I walk right in to his office.  So I told him all about it. He let me have all the time I need to find her. I did not think he would. This is going to be great. Where Should I start? I think I will go ask some of my friends and see what they know. Walk down the main hall. I run in to Christopher.  I guess he is a start. What was I going to ask him? Would he know? I guess I would have to ask him. I asked him. He thought that I have gone nuts looks for this girl. He said that I should give up and wait for her to show up again, but I need to find her. I feel that there is a piece miss from me. I have to find her.

Author notes~

            The story is short is awhile, but it well pick up. Next chapter will be on Dragonclaw looking for him. 

                                    Dragonclaw


	3. This is Dragonclaw.

Untold Love         By Dragonclaw 

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Reaver or Tabris, but I do own Dragonclaw and other people in the story. 

Chapter three: This is Dragonclaw

            How am I going to find him, but how? I would have to ask one of me friends. Maybe they will know. So whom will I ask? My best friend my know. So there would she be? Maybe at the bar. No that was last night. I know she is at her boyfriend's house. I will have to wait to she gets home. So what now? I think I will go look for him. So I walk down one of the many hallways. I happen to run in to one of the men he was walking him. When I saw him. So I will walk up to him and ask him. What his friends names is? Oh, that a great plan. Sure he will tell me, mostly like he will blow me off. Here I go. He told me. This is great. Now all I have to do is find him. I found out his name is Tabris. That a great name. It pure for him. It fits like a glove. So now all I have to go is find him. That going to be hard. Where will I look? I will start in the many hallways. Maybe someone say him and can help me. Here we go.

Author notes~

            Here we go. More short stuff to come.


	4. The Quest to find you.

Untold Love         By Dragonclaw 

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Reaver or Tabris, but I do own Dragonclaw and other people in the story. 

Chapter Four:  The Quest to find you.

            Hello it's me Tabris. I have been looking for her all day and have no found a thing. I look in the all hallways. No sign of her at all. Maybe she is looking for me? No, why in the world would she do that. I have never been good with the ladies. Well I have had a some, but not a lot. I had no clue this was going to be this hard. It is going to take more than a day. Maybe she not in Razielim, but then what clan? What clan would I start with? Well, I done Raziel's clan next maybe I will do Turel's clan next and work my way down. That is I never find her. I can not think of that. I have to find her, or died looking. That would the worse out come. I will never stop looking for her.

Author notes~

            This is one weird thing. 

                        Dragonclaw


	5. Is it hard to talk to a Lord.

Untold Love         By Dragonclaw 

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Reaver or Tabris, but I do own Dragonclaw and other people in the story. 

Chapter Five: Is it hard to talk to a Lord.

            This is Dragonclaw. So, I found out his name. All now I have to do is find him. He in this clan and his name is Tabris. That a sweet name, and it fits him great. He was with Lord Raziel. He would know, but mostly the well not let me in to talk to him. So I would have to find other ways to get into talk to Lord Raziel. Maybe at the Sanctuary of the Clans, but I would get in trouble for going there. His main quarters was a way to talk to him. It would be easyer to talk to him a his office. So I quess I will go to his office and hopefully get to talk to him. So here I am at his office. There are to very large male Razielims at the door. I had to think of a plan. I would have lie to get in. That was I going to tell them.

Author notes~

                        Read and review is the nices think you could do.

                                    Dragonclaw


	6. The dogs

Untold Love         By Dragonclaw 

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Reaver or Tabris, but I do own Dragonclaw and other people in the story. 

Chapter Six: The dogs.

            It me again. I going to lie. So I guess I walk to them and tell them. Here I go. So I told them. They did not take it. What will I do now? I got it. I will want for Raziel to go to his quarters and talk to him there. At Raziel door there are two vampire eating dogs. So how was I going to get around them. I would have to wait for the night to be over to go talk to Lord Raziel in his main quarters, but the dogs would be there. I got it I will use a human for them to eat and then run past them. What would that do I would have to open the door and I would not have time to get in with out them eating me. It is all most time. I get going. So here I am Raziel is there and the dogs are in the way. I got the human. I have to throw the human one way and run to the door. Here I go. I got to the door, but here comes he dogs. What am I going to do?

Author notes~ 

            I stop it. R&R is the best thing you can do.

                        Dragonclaw


	7. More than talking to a Lord

Untold Love         By Dragonclaw 

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Reaver or Tabris, but I do own Dragonclaw and other people in the story. 

Chapter Seven: More than talking to a Lord.

            The dogs where coming right at me. What was I doing to do? They are very close with my back up at the door. Someone from behind grabed me and pulled me in. I had no clue who it was. All I know was that I was safe and this person helped me. I turned around to find out that Lord Raziel had saved me. Why would he do something like that? He looks at me and I looked back with a blank look. We had to stand there for ten minutes. He smiled and let out a little laugh and told me to sit down and take a load off. So I followed what he wanted. He smile and began to talk. I know that coming. He was going to ask question, but I guess I should have known. He sat right next to me. I wait for him to hit me, or do something. He hand went up. Here it comes. He went behind my head. He pulled me close and are lips where only an inch away so close. I had no clue what to do. Then are lips met. I had no clue what was going to happen next, He pulled away and he looked right in to my eyes. I had no clue what was going to happen next. 

Author notes~

             Please R&R. Thank you. 

                        Dragonclaw


	8. So you care.

Untold Love         By Dragonclaw 

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Reaver or Tabris, but I do own Dragonclaw and other people in the story. 

Chapter Eight: So you care.

            I had no clue what to do? He look back at me, like I was the one that kissed him. He pulled me close and his lips so close to mine. He was so handsome in the light. I had to clue why I did it, but I pulled him closer and we kissed. It was a great feeling come over me. I was wanted by someone. He cared for me. The night went on. I had that feeling all night long. I could feel his skin. It was great feeling it was like silk. After our little piece of heaven. I layed my head down on his chest. I feel in to a fast sleep and I hope not to be waking from.

Authors notes~

            Ok, sorry not very good. I had to keep it rated low. 

                        Dragonclaw


	9. What was his name?

Untold Love         By Dragonclaw 

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Reaver or Tabris, but I do own Dragonclaw and other people in the story. 

Chapter Nine: What was his name?

            I layed there half asleep I wanted to know why? Why did Lord Raziel want me? I had no powers, or anything at that. What was I going to do when he wakes up? I want to ask him, but it would be wrong. I had forgot about Tabris. I knew I came here for something other then to see Lord Raziel. I had to go find him. Would Lord Raziel get mad at me for tell him a loved another. He began to move. I got up and look right in to his eyes. I want to be holded like last night. He smiled at me and laugh. What was so funny? The put me closer to him. He place his head on top of mine and was about to talk to me. When someone knocked on the door. It was one of many girl vampire that wanted Lord Raziel. He order for her to leave, but she did not, so Lord Raziel was mad that this and sent her to be killed by water. I though again of Tabris. What was I doing to do with him.

Author notes~

            R&R Please!


	10. Tabris and Raziel

Untold Love         By Dragonclaw 

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Reaver or Tabris, but I do own Dragonclaw and other people in the story. 

Chapter Ten: Tabris and Raziel.

            I have been looking for that girl for two days. I have found out her name. It is Dragonclaw. That a name you don't hear everywhere. I will have to talk to Lord Raziel. He would know where she is. I walk to his main quarters. I heard voice inside, but I knock. Raziel answer the door. Raziel let me in.  I sat down at a table and e sat across from me. I heard a noise. I look at Raziel bed and there laid Dragonclaw. I did not know what to think and then it hit me. Dragonclaw was Raziel girlfriend. I knew something had to go wrong. I knew that I and Dragonclaw had to be close some how like brother and sister. I will never find out. It stops here. I guess Raziel will be happy. Dragonclaw will be happy. They will grow in love. Some day I will find out what Dragonclaw means to me. 

Some time pass Raziel and Dragonclaw are married and now are soon to have a kid. I am here and Dragonclaw and I have grown to be great friends. Today I have found out that I am Dragon claw's brother. That makes me Raziel's brother in law. It sounds like fun. Well now that I know this Raziel is no more then a brother. He is my lord, but now we mess thing up a lot. 

Author's notes~

            This is the end of this story. So review if you wish,

                        Dragonclaw


End file.
